Extensible markup language (XML) is a markup language that defines a set of rules for encoding documents in a plain-text format that may be both human-readable and machine-readable. One version of XML is defined in the XML 1.0 Specification produced by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) and dated Nov. 26, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The XML 1.0 Specification defines an XML document as a text that is well-formed and valid.
An XML schema is a description of a type of XML document, typically expressed in terms of constraints on the structure and content of documents of that type, above and beyond the basic syntactical constraints imposed by the XML 1.0 Specification itself. These constraints are generally expressed using some combination of rules governing the order of elements, Boolean predicates associated with the content, data types governing the content of elements and attributes, and more specialized rules such as uniqueness and referential integrity constraints. An XML document or set of XML documents may include an associated XML schema definition (XSD). The XSD may generally describe the XML schema associated with an XML document.
Efficient XML interchange (EXI) is a binary XML format in which XML documents are encoded in a binary data format rather than plain text. In general, using an EXI format may reduce the size and verbosity of XML documents, and may reduce the time and effort expended to parse XML documents. A formal definition of EXI is described in the EXI Format 1.0 Specification produced by the W3C and dated Feb. 11, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. An XML document may be encoded in an EXI format as an EXI stream. Additionally, the EXI stream may be decoded to form an XML document similar to or the same as the original XML document.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.